


Birthday Sex (Part 1)

by beccaheartschrisevans



Series: Birthday Sex Series [1]
Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris’s fiancee wakes him up from a good dream, on his birthday, and makes it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex (Part 1)

**June 13, 2016**

You awake with a slight chill and it takes you a minute or so to realize it’s because Chris rolled his heater-like body away from yours in an attempt to hide from the streams of sunlight slipping in between the blinds. Thinking of Chris, your _fiance_ (FIANCE!!!!!!!!), you bring your left hand to your face and smile at the tastefully sized diamond ring he placed there just two days before.

The two of you had been talking about marriage for a few months, but you hadn’t expected him to propose over his birthday weekend or in such a grand fashion that caught you completely by surprise. He had decided at the last minute, or so he told you on Thursday, that he wanted to spend his birthday weekend at a house on the coast. He had told you he had everything planned, so you’d agreed to come along for the ride.

Then on Friday, you jaw had dropped when you’d seen the “house” which was actually a massive mansion with private beach access and a large swimming pool. You probably should have caught on then that something was happening, but you’d just shrugged it off because Chris said he was borrowing it from a friend who owed him one.

The smile on your face widens as you think about to the actual proposal. The two of you had just finished a simple lunch when Chris had asked if you wanted to take a walk on the beach with him. You had expected him to take you on a long walk, but he had just walked you down to the water’s edge and then had pulled you into the water with him, ankle deep. By that point, you had been getting suspicious that something was happening, because the first time Chris had brought up your future together and asked about your thoughts on marriage, you’d been standing ankle deep in the Atlantic Ocean.

Chris had started to get down on one knee, but a wave coming in had forced him to stop and pull you out of the reach of the tide. Once you were on the dry sand, he’d gotten down on one knee and had promised you his love forever and that he’d stand with you through the good times and the bad. Then he’d asked you the question that had made tears fill your eyes and you had been rendered completely speechless, forcing you to nod your head to answer. Then there had been kissing…. lots of kissing.

After several minutes of kissing, he had led you back up to the house under the gise of getting your ring from his suitcase, saying that he hadn’t wanted to risk dropping it into the sand or worse the ocean because he was so nervous. He had led you into the back door of the house and then told you to wait in the living room while he ran upstairs to get the ring.

You’d been so happy you hadn’t asked any questions and had gone straight into the living room, which is where you’d found your family and Chris’s family waiting. It was then that you’d realized that Chris had been scheming behind your back all along. There had been a multitude of hugs and congratulations as you went from one family member to another before you’d turned and notice Chris standing in the doorway holding a velvet black box.

The you’d started crying all over again as he had walked to you then opened the box for you to see the beautiful medium-sized diamond ring that he then slid onto your the ring finger of your shaky left hand. You hadn’t been able to keep yourself from jumping into his arms and kissing him again. It had only been his nephews cries of disgust that had reminded you that you and Chris weren’t alone.

After Chris had declared that all talk regarding the wedding and possible dates were off limits for the weekend, you had learned that he’d put this plan into motion a couple weeks ago and had been working closely with your mom and his to keep you from finding out.

The forty eight hours (or so) that had followed the proposal and surprise of your families being there had been spent hanging out around the large house. The mornings and afternoons had been spent on the beach or in the pool and the evenings had consisted of movies for the grandparents and grandkids and board games for the adult kids.

It had been hard to say goodbye to everyone last night, though. Your parents, siblings, their spouses and children had flown back home while Chris’s family had headed for a Disneyland hotel to spend a couple days at the theme parks, with Chris promising that the two of you would join them in a couple days.

Now it is just you and Chris in the huge house. The master bedroom that you had claimed Friday, before the others arrived, was super elegant and you’d been eyeing the deep, hot tub sized bathtub all weekend.

Rolling over towards Chris, you wonder how hard it would be to wake him up and convince him to come take a bath with you. Willing to give it a go, you slide your body up behind his and press a kiss to his bare shoulder blade. Then you whisper, “Good morning, sexy.”

He doesn’t even react.

You slid your arm over his and place your hand on his sculpted chest and slowly walk your fingers over it. “Hey sexy birthday man,” you say. “It’s time to wake up.”

This earns you an unintelligible mumble in return.

Knowing what you have to do now, you slid your hand down the front of his body and slowly pull away the blankets covering his lower body. You feel him shiver slightly as the cool air of the room hits his bare flesh.

“Wakey, wakey,” you say, trying to wake him up one last time.

“You’re evil,” he grumbles and he shifts his body so he is laying flat on his back. “I was having a really good dream.”

“Was I in it?” you ask as you place your hand on his chest and softly play with the small hairs.

“You’re in all my dreams, babe,” he replies with a sleepy smile.

“Even your nightmares??”

“Only as the woman I need to rescue or that I need to rescue me.”

“Mmm, good answer.”

The room falls silent as you both watch as your hand moves down his torso, past his hips and to his very awake manhood that is begging for your attention.

“Must have been some dream,” you say as you brush a finger over the tip, making Chris shiver beside you. “Tell me about it.”

“I was asleep,” he says. “And you woke me up, a bit like this actually. And you started touching me and then you took me in your mouth and I was about to cum when you interrupted.”

“I’m so sorry, baby,” you reply with a smirk. “I think I know how to make it up to you though.”

You wrap your hand around the shaft of his cock and slowly slide your hand up and down, using his pre-cum to smooth your movements. He hardens even more under your grasp and you can’t wait to wrap your mouth around him.

Repositioning yourself, you switch hands so you can have one wrapped around his cock and the other toying with his balls. You lick your lips in anticipation, but you wait for a moment longer until you hear him let out a growl that sends pleasure to your own sex.

Leaning over, you part your lips and take a swipe at the tip of his cock with your tongue, earning you another growl. Grinning against his cock, you part your lips a little further and let the crown enter your mouth. His desire pulsates through his cock as you lower your mouth on him inch by agonizing inch until the tip hits the back of your throat.

He lets out a strangled cry as you hold him here for a second and then pull back allowing yourself to breath. You repeat the process while also massaging his balls and occasionally removing him from your mouth to wrap your hand around the shaft again.

“Fuck,” he curses aloud. “I’m so close, babe. So close.”

At his words, you amp up your movements soon you feel the telltale signs that he is about to come. You wrap your mouth around his cock and feel it jerk as he cums in your mouth. Once he has finished, you clean him with your tongue and then you sit up, licking your lips.

“Fuck, babe,” he groans. “That was amazing.”

“It tasted good too,” you reply with a grin. “You should eat fresh fruit all the time.” You move back to his side and press your lips to his. “So now that you’re awake how about we go take a bath in that gorgeous bathtub?”

“I don’t think I can manage the stairs that lead to said bathtub right now.”

You smirk as you stand up on the bed. Your hands find the hem of the short, silky night dress you wore to bed and you pull it over your head then drop it on his chest, leaving yourself completely naked. You do a little shimmy and then turn and shake your ass. Then you jump off the bed and run into the bathroom.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” you hear him mutter as you hear his footsteps following you into the bathroom.


End file.
